Game Chapters
The Battle Cats main chapters consist of 9 chapters, each with 48 stages and separated into "Empire of Cats," "Into the Future," and "Cats of the Cosmos". Empire of Cats Chapter 1: The Battle Cats Rising The Battle Cats Rising' is the first chapter in Empire of Cats. *The player starts at Chapter 1 when playing The Battle Cats for the first time. *A mini tutorial will run the player through on the game basics. *As the player progress to Stage 7 and beyond, more game features will be unlocked for the player, such as the Cat Capsule. *After completing Greece, the player will unlock Bean Cats. When Moon is completed, Moneko will be unlocked. *Has the lowest cost for summoning cats. *Final boss of this chapter is The Face. *Strength magnification of all enemies will be at 100%. Chapter 2: The Emperor of Darkness The Emperor of Darkness' '''is the second chapter in Empire of Cats. *Unlocked when Chapter 1 is completed. *Cost of summoning cats increases by 50%. *Enemies attacks and health increased by 50% (150% strength magnification). *Final boss of this chapter is Dark Emperor Nyandam. *Upon completion, Valkyrie Cat is unlocked for the player and all cat units/abilities have their level cap increased to Level 20. '''Chapter 3: Revival of Bahamut-Cat' Revival of Bahamut-Cat'is the third and the last chapter in Empire of Cats. *Unlocked when Chapter 2 is completed. *Cost of summoning cats is twice that of Chapter 1. *Final boss of this chapter is Teacher Bun Bun. *Upon completion, Bahamut Cat is unlocked for the player. *Strength magnification of all enemies will be 400%. Into The Future Chapter 1: Time Enough for Cats *Unlocked when Chapter 1 is cleared, appears in "Into the Future". *This chapter also has 48 stages and new, different Treasures. *Cost of summoning Cats is 50% higher than Chapter 1. *This chapter introduces Alien Enemies, players will fight Cli-One and many Stories of Legend enemies appear in this chapter. *Players unlock more Cat Combos upon completion. Chapter 2: Alien Intrigue: A Maiden's Revenge *Unlocked when Chapter 1 of Into the Future is cleared, appears in "Into the Future". *You will fight a different final boss (Corrupted Valkyrie). *Upon completion, the player will unlock Valkyrie Cat's True Form, Holy Valkyrie Cat. *Old Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 250%. Chapter 3: The Ancients Arise: Take Back Earth! *Unlocked when Chapter 2 of Into the Future is cleared, appears in "Into the Future". *You will fight a different final boss (Raging Bahamut Cat). *Upon completion, the player will unlock Bahamut Cat's True Form, Awakened Bahamut Cat. *Old Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 500%. Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 1: Beyond the Exosphere *Unlocked when Chapter 1 of Into the Future is cleared, appears in "Cats of the Cosmos". *This chapter also has 48 stages and new, different Treasures. *Cost of summoning Cats is 50% higher than Chapter 1. *This chapter introduces Starred Alien Enemies, players will fight The Cat God as the final boss and many Into the Future enemies and Stories of Legend enemies appear in this chapter. *Certain levels in this chapter will have restrictions on what type of cats can be used. (e.g: The level may not allow using Normal Cats and Special Cats.) *Upon completion, the player will recieve a discount on The Cat God's miracles. Chapter 2: The Passion of Catgod *Unlocked when Chapter 1 of Cats of the Cosmos is cleared, appears in "Cats of the Cosmos". *Final boss of this chapter is Cat God. *Upon completion, Cat God the Great is unlocked for the player. *Old Starred Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 131% - 300%. Chapter 3: Even Stars Burn Out *Unlocked when Chapter 2 of Cats of the Cosmos is cleared, appears in "Cats of the Cosmos". *Final boss of this chapter is Final Boss Giga-God. *Players receive a Platinum Ticket upon completion. *A bonus stage will appear after clearing the chapter, which drops Filibuster Cat X. *Old Starred Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 150% - 2500%. *Starred Aliens introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 100% - 900%. Legend Stages ::Main article: Legend Stages *Unlocked at the start but limited to 2 high difficulty levels. The rest is unlocked after you beat chapter 3. *Cost of summoning cats is equal to Chapter 2 of Empire of Cats. *There is a variety of new enemies, including but not limited to: THE SLOTH, Rain D., Celeboodle etc... (Just note that many of the new characters cannot be found in regular game chapters. Limited time enemies seen will not go to the dictionary, but for fun, you can take a photo of it!) *The health and attack boost is different every stage, constantly getting stronger. *Special Events are mainly held here. *Levels in this mode seperate into Stories of Legend stages (yellow stages), Uncanny Legends stages (green stages), Event stages (red stages) and Collaboration stages (purple stages). Challenge Battle ::For more information, see Challenge Mode. *Unlocked when Chapter 1 is completed. *Cost of Cats = Chapter 1 *Some enemies that can't be seen in Empire of Cats appear (Shy Boy, Assassin Bear) Gallery Chapter 1.png|Old Game Chapter select for Japanese Version (before version 4.0) Chapter 4 sneak peek jp.png|A sneak peek for Chapter 4 Category:Game Features